


Desperate to Please

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hey! Sorry for bothering you, but could you do a Sam/Reader/Dean where they are both desperate for pleasing her (it can be a curse or something) and she can’t help but accept them both? Thanks either way, I know you’re occupied!





	Desperate to Please

Warnings: Dub-con, language, Winchesters under a curse, smut, threesome, multiple orgasms, fingering, oral, anal

Fic:

“Please, Y/N, we’re begging you,” Dean groans. He slumps down onto his bed, palming himself through his jeans.

You and the boys had just gotten back from your last hunt. It hadn’t been as successful as you had hoped. The witch had managed to curse both Sam and Dean, making them lustful and desperate for release, before she escaped. The boys told you they needed help and when they realized you were reluctant to give them what they wanted, they resorted to begging.

If you said you weren’t turned on by the way they begged for you, you’d be a liar. You wanted to give in to them, cave to their desperate need, but you knew better. This was the work of a curse and as much as you wanted to believe they were desperate for you, you knew it was just a witch’s trick. If you gave in, how would they feel about you after the curse wore off? They might think you were weak or dislike you for what you’d done and you didn’t want to jeopardize your friendship with them. No, it would be better for you to take them to a bar and find them each a one night stand. Maybe that would help them get this lustfulness out of their systems.

“We don’t want some random one night stand,” Sam tells you, “We want you.” He moves to stand behind you, his fingertips lightly trailing up your arms.

“We need you,” Dean corrects.

“Let us give you everything you want,” Sam adds, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Please,” Dean presses. He stands from the bed and moves to stand before you, “All we want to do is please you.”

“We want to make you cum over and over again,” Sam tells you as he slowly pushes himself against you. He gives you plenty of opportunity to pull away, but you don’t. Fuck he’s hard. Maybe if you’d been stronger, you would’ve told them ‘no’ once again, but your will was giving out.

“Want to see the expression on your face,” Dean continues.

“And hear all the little noises you make,” Sam agrees. You moan softly as you shut your eyes and tilt your head back against Sam’s chest. This shouldn’t be happening, you shouldn’t let it happen. They were your friends and letting this go any further might ruin your relationship with them. If you let them do this, would they blame you for it? Would they fault you for giving in instead of finding another way to cure them?

Dean takes a step closer and cups your cheek in his hand. How could you not give in? “Please, Y/N, we want to know what it feels like to have you cum around out cocks,” Dean tells you. His hips press against you almost cautiously as if he’s testing your reaction. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth, moaning loudly as you feel his stiffened cock pressed against you.

This was all the work of a curse, you knew that, and yet you still wanted them. Being trapped between them like this, it only made you want more. When one rocks himself against you, it presses you more firmly against the other. Feeling them against you, you wanted nothing more than to feel them inside you. Finally, you snap. Cupping Dean’s face between your hands, you press your lips to his in a demanding kiss. He wastes no time pulling you to him and deepening the kiss. You only pull away when you hear Sam clearing his throat.

Sam’s hands grasp your waist, spinning you around and pushing you back against his brother. His lips crash against yours, rough, but passionate. “Please, Y/N, let us have you,” Dean begs in a whisper, “We’ll do anything you ask.”

“Let us please you,” Sam agrees, mumbling against your lips. You can hear the desperation in their voices as if they crave your pleasure more than they crave their own.

“May we?” Dean asks, lips brushing your ear. Sam breaks the kiss, waiting for your answer with those pleading puppy dog eyes. Who in their right mind could refuse those puppy dog eyes? You nod your consent, swallowing hard as the boys quickly get to work undressing you.

They work in tandem. Sam unbuttons your shirt before Dean pulls it from your shoulders; Dean unbuttons your jeans before Sam tugs them down. Before long, they have you completely naked, caged between their clothed bodies. All of their attention was on you, careless of their own needs.

“Let’s play a game,” Dean suggests, teeth nipping at your earlobe.

“You tell us what you want, and we’ll give it to you,” Sam adds.

“Anything?” you question.

“Anything,” Sam confirms. Dean hums in agreement.

“So, Sweetheart, how would you like us to make you cum first?” Dean asks. The boys wait patiently for your answer, hands exploring your naked form, fingers trailing gently along your skin. Dean’s lips ghost over the skin of your shoulder, leaving butterfly kisses as he goes.

Any answer you gave would be taking advantage of the curse they were under, and yet that didn’t stop you from giving an answer all the same. “I want you to finger me,” you answer, thinking it best to start slowly just in case the curse were to wear off. You didn’t want them to blame you for taking things too far too quickly.

Dean smiles against your skin, Sam quickly pulling you in for another rough kiss. One of Dean’s hands presses to your breast, holding you firmly against him as his other hand travels down your body. Sam’s hand reaches for your inner thigh and he encourages you to part your legs. His hand slides higher, closer to your core, and his fingers tease your entrance.

“She’s dripping for us, Dean,” Sam mutters against your lips as he slicks his fingers in your juices. You bite your lip to stifle a moan as Sam’s fingers begin circling your clit.

“Fuck, you’re right,” Dean groans as he slides two fingers through your soaked folds. He squeezes your breast, your back arching in response. Your head tips back against his chest as he slowly slides two fingers inside you. Reaching out, you fist one hand into Dean’s hair, the other into Sam’s.

“Dean,” you gasp as he curls his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot with precision. He takes his time, easing his fingers in and out of you, clearly in no hurry. Sam touches you in much the same way; teasingly, lazily.

The two of them work together, your orgasm building. They take turns pumping their fingers in and out of you and teasing your clit. The knot in your stomach tightens. “Sam,” you moan as his fingers push in to you, scissoring and stretching you. Your knees feel weak and you’re thankful for Dean’s arm wrapped around you.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Dean questions, his fingers pressing slow circles to your clit.

“Yes,” you moan, both in answer to Dean’s question and from pleasure.

“Cum for us,” Sam practically begs. His fingers curling one after the other in come hither motions.

“Please,” Dean joins in the begging, “Let us give you what you want over and over again.” Dean’s fingers press harder against your clit as Sam’s move more determinedly inside you.

“Fuck, she’s tight,” Sam groans as you near climax. Your walls begin to tighten around Sam’s fingers, the knot in your stomach reaching the breaking point.

Your muscles tense as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. Both Winchesters groan as your fist their hair tighter, tugging as they nudge you into the abyss. You cry out their names as your walls clamp down around Sam’s fingers. Your body shudders and your knees go weak. If it weren’t for the boys holding you up, you surely would have fallen.

“That’s it,” Sam praises as he works you through your high. He presses his lips to yours, kissing you more gently as you slowly begin to recover. You groan at the loss of his fingers inside you as he pulls them from you. The feeling of loss is quickly replaced by a feeling of need as Sam brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean, humming at the taste of you.

“Need to see you cum again,” Dean says. He pulls you backward, away from his brother, before pushing you down against the bed. You prop yourself up on your elbows and watch as Dean begins removing his clothes. “Tell me what you want,” Dean demands as he pushes his boxers down.

You draw your bottom lip between your teeth, groaning at the sight of Dean standing before you, cock standing at attention, before answering, “I want you to eat me out.” Dean doesn’t hesitate. He drops to his knees and takes hold of your hips, pulling you right to the edge of the bed. His lips press teasing kisses up and down your thighs, never quite reaching the spot you want him most.

Sam moves to your side, undressing before prompting you to sit up. He moves to sit behind you with his legs to either side of you, and pulls you back against him. Sam traces random patterns along your body with his fingertips. His thick, hard cock presses against your lower back, making you moan with need. Sam groans along with you as you move against him, giving him a hint of the friction he’s desperate for.

Dean’s lips finally meet your clit, causing your hips to buck as he flicks the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue. Dean’s eyes flick up to meet yours, the look of desperation still clear. Fuck, he needed you, they both did, and if you were being honest, you were becoming desperate as well.

You were desperate to feel their hands and lips on you, to feel their bodies caging you between them, to feel them push inside you, fill you and stretch you. Dean leaves a long lick up your entrance from bottom to top before sucking your clit between his lips.

“Dean,” you moan loudly as you writhe against Sam. Reaching down, you thread your hands through Dean’s hair, tugging and begging him for more. Sam’s hands move to take hold of your breasts, his fingers and thumbs rolling your nipples between them.

Dean buries his head between your legs, licking, kissing, and sucking. “Taste so good,” he mumbles against you, the vibrations going straight to your core. He teases his tongue between your folds, exploring your walls and edging you closer to your second high. The way the two of them touched you was causing sensory overload. You wanted, no, needed them inside you, desperately. They needed it too.

“Need to fuck you,” Sam groans next to your ear, “Please.”

“Tell me what you need,” you press, trying to mimic their words from earlier. The knot in your stomach begins to reform.

“Need to be inside you,” Sam continues between placing rough kisses to your neck and shoulder, “Can’t wait much longer. Need to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my cock. Please, Y/N.”

“Fuck me,” you moan, verging on your second high, “I want you both to fuck me.” Dean wastes no time for what’s to come next. He slicks two fingers in your juices before pressing them against your asshole. You moan loudly as he eases them into you, getting you ready to take his cock. The feeling of his fingers scissoring inside your ass combined with his tongue exploring your pussy brings you right to the edge.

You cry out as Dean brings you to your second high. Sam holds you in his arms, seeming to relish in the way you writhe against him. Dean works you through your high, lapping up everything you have to give him. His eyes flick up to watch you as you begin to recover and they’re flooded with lust.

“Sam, Dean, please,” you request, breaking down and giving into the desperation that’s been building within you. Dean pulls his fingers from you and quickly stands from the floor. He heads of to his bag and begins rummaging through it.

As you wait for Dean to return, Sam keeps you occupied. He slips out from behind you and encourages you to lie back against the sheets before moving to cage you beneath him. Sam takes your hands in his, holding them back against the pillow behind you. His lips press to yours as his hips rock against you.

“Sam, please,” you beg. His cock slides through your soaked folds, teasing you with the idea of him sliding inside you.

“Move over Sam,” Dean complains as he returns, a bottle of lube in his hand. He moves to kneel on the bed to your right and pushes Sam’s shoulder. Sam rolls his eyes, but moves to your left nonetheless. You push yourself up and Sam quickly pulls you into his lap. His hands splay across your back and he pulls you close. Before Sam can capture your lips, Dean cups your cheek and turns your face toward him.

Dean kisses you over your shoulder, the taste of you on his lips. Sam leaves kisses along your collarbone. “Please, Y/N,” Dean mutters against your lips, “May we?” You hum and nod your head in confirmation.

As you lift your hips, Sam lines himself up with your entrance. “Sam,” you gasp as he lowers you into him. His cock fills and stretches you, the feeling nothing less than perfection. Sam nestle his face into the crook of your neck, groaning as he settles himself inside you.

Dean opens the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount into his hand before using it to slick himself up. He lines himself up with your back entrance, asking if you’re ready for him before pushing into you slowly. You moan his name as he fills you, the slight burn quickly turning to pleasure.

“Y/N,” Dean groans as he bottoms out inside you. Having them both inside you like this had you feeling fuller than you’d ever felt. You were trapped between them and there was nowhere else you’d rather be. Their hands caress and grasp, making you needier and needier.

“I need you to move,” you tell them, one hand grasping Sam’s shoulder, the other fisted into Dean’s hair. They instantly oblige you, each picking up their own pace. Dean takes his time, moving in and out of you slowly and gently. Sam’s pace, on the other hand, is faster, rougher. Each of them vies for your attention, seeming as if they’re competing to see who can give you the most pleasure.

Your fingers dig into the skin of Sam’s shoulder as your third orgasm begins to mount, the knot in your stomach returning. “Y/N,” Sam groans, fighting to keep his thrusts even. Dean’s thrusts become more and more erratic. Both of them throb against your tightening walls and twitch hard inside you. They were both doing their best to hold back their highs, you could tell by the way their grip on you tightens.

“Cum for us, Y/N,” Dean begs.

“Cum around our cocks,” Sam adds, “Let us feel you.”

“Please,” Dean adds, “Need to feel you.” one of Dean’s hands slides down your body, fingers quickly finding your clit. The feeling is too much.

“Sam, Dean!” you shout as your orgasm washes over you. Your body shudders between them as pleasure courses through you.

“So fucking good,” Dean groans as your walls clamp down around him and Sam. Sam groans in agreement. Both of them continue thrusting, prolonging your high as they chase their own.

“Y/N!” Sam shouts as he reaches his high. His hips buck as he fills you with rope after rope of cum. Cupping your face between his hands, he pulls you in for a kiss.

“Oh, Y/N,” Dean groans as his cock pulses. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you back against him as he spills himself inside you.

Both boys work you through your high as they begin to recover from their own. Hands trial lazily along your body, lips placing gentle kisses here and there. “Thank you,” Sam whispers against your skin as he presses kisses to your chest. Dean whispers his thanks as well.

Once you’ve recovered, they pull themselves from you, their cum dripping down your thighs. You’re about to ask if what you’d just done had lessened the effects of the curse, but before you can ask, Sam asks a question of his own, “How can we please you next?”


End file.
